Many industries have experienced an increased use of electronics and smart devices in recent years. The increased use of electronic devices, for example, advent of artificial intelligence, self-driving vehicles, smart homes, and Internet-of-things (IOTs) has increased the need to gather data and to use sensors. However, it is challenging to integrate bulky sensors into surfaces, e.g., surface of a vehicle.